It's Greek to Me
by CMlove2123
Summary: Callie goes through sorority recruitment when forced to. She is not happy about this. Maybe her feelings will change when she meets a certain blonde at one of the sororities?
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to my girl, raestorm for reading it over for me. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Callie walked behind a group of giddy girls. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Addison better pay her back. She probably wasn't even going to go through with it.

"Hey Cal. Wait up," Addison requested as she ran towards Callie in her heels.

"Is this over yet?"

"No Callie. It's just starting. Apparently we are going to Delta Gamma, or DG first."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Awesome. Which one is that?"

"They're the not so classy girls. We don't like them," replied Addison.

"And which ones do we like again?"

"Well I like the Tri Delts but I heard the Alpha Phi's were cool too."

"And what happens when I don't like any of them" questioned Callie.

Addison swatted Callie's arm playfully. "Shush. We are about to walk into the first house."

Callie obeyed and felt herself actually get sort of nervous. They approached the DG house, and from what Callie could make out, a bunch of girls were standing on stairs and were singing at her. There was no way this was real life. She continued her way towards the front door and noticed all of the girls were dressed in T-shirts with their sorority on them and jeans with heels. Without warning a girl immediately took her coat. After that, another girl grabbed her by the arm and introduced herself as Cammie then continued singing. This was way too much.

Callie rolled her eyes when Cammie and the rest of the DG's started singing again. Cammie walked Callie to the door and handed her back her coat. "Have a great night."

Callie just nodded. One house down, four to go. Trudging up the hill, Addison caught up with her. "So what did you think of that house? Disgusting right?"

"Dull. Pathetic. You know," responded Callie, clearly not amused.

"Don't worry you will like the next one. We are finally going to Delta Delta Delta. My future home," mused Addison.

They approached the next house and all Callie could think was 'here we go again.'

Callie enjoyed Tri Delt a lot more than she thought she would. She knew why Addison wanted to go there. All of the girls were well dressed and enthusiastic. They seemed perfect for Addison. Apparently she already had her big sister picked out. Whatever that was. After Tri Delt though, they went to Kappa Alpha Theta and even Callie had to admit, they were really weird and she would definitely scratch them off the list tonight when they had to rank. Coming out of her thoughts, Callie realized she lost Addison somewhere and they were already at the last house of the night, Alpha Phi. Callie had become accustomed to the routine. She had to have her coat ready to give to the girl at the door and then another girl would take her by the arm. She just gave her coat up when a cute, petite, blonde with the most amazing blue eyes took her by the arm. "Hi, I'm Arizona."

The head of philanthropy of Alpha Phi, like every other house, quickly described the sorority's philanthropies. Alpha Phi's philanthropy focused on literacy. She explained that tonight they would be making bookmarks to donate to local elementary schools. This was the one philanthropic activity Callie didn't mind doing. Once she finished talking, the room exploded in conversation. Callie turned to Arizona and was once again struck by how beautiful she was.

"Hi. I'm Callie."

"Great to meet you Callie," Arizona said.

"So what should I put on my bookmark."

"Well everyone has just been putting 'READ' on them but I think the kids would love something more exciting."

Callie thought for a second then bent over in concentration. When she was done she showed her bookmark to Arizona. It said 'you're awesome' down the center and had book stickers surrounding it. It was simple but it was obvious that Callie put tons of effort into it.

"I love it."

"Thanks," Callie replied, blushing.

"Anytime. So has anyone ever told you that you have the best hair" asked Arizona.

The conversation continued between the two easily and Callie couldn't believe that she was actually sad whenever the girl in charge of recruitment for Alpha Phi announced that the party was over. Arizona grabbed Callie's arm, causing Callie to blush and smirk like an idiot. When they got to the door, Arizona went to say the usual goodbye.

"Have an awesome night Callie. I loved meeting you."

Walking back to the student center, Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Maybe this sorority thing wasn't so bad after all. She definitely knew who she was ranking first. She just hoped she went back. She had to see Arizona again.

Thanks for reading everyone! Leave comments if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Callie paced in her room. She had no idea what to wear for the second night of recruitment. They were told to be more formal but not too formal because the last night was the most formal. Last night, she didn't care at all what she looked like. Tonight, however, she had to look perfect. She was hoping to see Arizona again.

Just when Callie was about to give up, Addison walked through the connecting bathroom of their suite. "Callie! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't know what to wear Addie," Callie confessed, in a look of utter defeat.

Addie smiled slyly. "You want to impress blondie. This is so much fun to watch!"

This comment rewarded Addison with a shirt being thrown in her face. Callie finally picked up two random pieces of clothing from the floor and put them on. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the plum blouse that accented her skin, and pencil skirt she had chosen. "Alright punk, let's go."

Walking into the student center, Callie couldn't help but feel anxious to get her invite card. The girls who are well liked by all the sororities will be asked by all three. Other girls will only get one or two, some don't get any. Callie was praying she wasn't the girl who didn't get any. The Greeklife director smiled at Callie and Addison when they approached. "Names?"

"Torres."

The director looked down and found Callie's invite card. "You were a lucky one."

Callie's heart beat faster as she opened the card. A smile immediately crossed her face. She was asked back to all three that she ranked: DG, Tri Delt, and her favorite, Alpha Phi. Looking over at Addison, she could tell that Addison got the same results. "One step closer to Tri Delt," gloated Addison.

"What would you do if they didn't want you?"

Addison gave Callie an 'are you kidding me' look. Callie reconsidered. "You're right."

"And someone gets to go back to her favorite sorority to see her blonde, blue-eyed angel."

"Shut up," Callie replied, punching Addison hard in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

The soon to be petty fight was soon cut short by one of the Rho Gammas, the girls who disassociate from their sorority during recruitment. "Alright ladies, now that you all have your invite cards, you will notice a number in the upper right hand corner. Those are you circulation groups for the night."

Callie and Addison immediately looked at their numbers and were disappointed when they didn't have the same circulation group. "Well I guess I'll see you at the end of the night," said Addison.

"Yeah. Impress your Tri Delts."

"Impress your blondie," responded Addison quickly before running to join her group.

Callie sighed as she joined her own group, looking for an ally to gossip with during this long night. She spotted a small, angry looking Asian in the corner inspecting her nails. Callie decided to wing it and walked over towards her. "Hi, I'm Callie."

The Asian, not amused, looked up. "Hi."

Callie would be lying if she said she wasn't taken aback by the cold shoulder. "Alright then. I'll let you be."

The girl sighed and lifted herself off of the wall. "Sorry. I'm not into this sort of thing. I'm only doing it for my resume. I'm Cristina."

"Oh. Well me either. My friend forced me to do it. You like any specifically?"

"Well the DG's graduate tons of doctors so I'm probably looking there."

Callie hid her laugh. "I was told to drop them soon."

"I would have too if they weren't all pre-med."

Their conversation was interrupted by their Rho Gamma leading them out of the student center towards Tri Delt. Callie looked to Cristina, "here we go again."

Arizona's POV

Arizona had been running around all night, helping all of her sisters make everything look perfect. "All good Lexie?"

"Pink tablecloths are set, fish bowls are the centerpieces, the appetizers are warming,.." Lexie continued listing off the entire recruitment preparation guide.

Arizona just continued to nod her head and smile. "Yep. Good job Lexipedia."

Satisfied that everything so far was running smoothly, Arizona snuck to the bathroom. Before recruitment she was just concerned with finding a little, now her thoughts were completely consumed by the lovely Latina she had walked in for the last party. They were able to talk effortlessly and god was she beautiful. The number of lustrous thoughts that went through her mind should be outlawed.

Half an hour later Arizona was lined up on the steps with the rest of her sisters. She was hoping choosing to walk Callie in for a second night in a row wasn't a mistake. If she wanted her to get in, she needed as many of her sisters to get to know her as possible. Then again, Callie was drop dead gorgeous, that would definitely win her some points with her sisters without them even knowing anything about her. Arizona was brought out of her thoughts by Meredith, their head of recruitment. Alright ladies, remember we are singing "Boom Boom" as the entrance.

Arizona put on her best song and started singing along with her sisters. "Boom Boom, I wanna be an Alpha Phiii and honey that ain't no lie.."

The door opened and recruits began making their way into the house, while being escorted by one of the sisters. Arizona smiled whenever she linked arms with her potential new little, Alexis.

Callie's POV

Callie was actually enjoying her night. The second night was better than the first by far. Granted, she still wasn't the biggest fan of DG and she was happy to leave that house, she did enjoy Tri Delt. The girl who walked her in kept up decent conversation and there wasn't much time for awkward moments because there was a ceremony in the middle of it all. Callie couldn't deny that she was excited to leave though because that meant that Alpha Phi was next. She couldn't wait to go there and possibly catch a glimpse of the gorgeous blonde, Arizona.

"What did you think of that house," questioned Cristina as she caught up with Callie.

"Well I don't mind it. My best friend wants to go there and the girls seem pretty down to earth. I'm ready to go to Alpha Phi though."

"I heard they weren't bad either," replied Cristina.

Their conversation was cut short by their Rho Gamma, who was making sure that everyone was in alphabetical order. "Remember the rules ladies. No talking about boys, bed, or booze. The sisters aren't allowed and neither are you."

Callie rolled her eyes at this rule. What else were they supposed to talk about? All complaining, however, stopped whenever they began making their way up the steps towards Alpha Phi. Having her coat ready, Callie went to step into the house, but didn't make it to an awaiting Arizona because she tripped right in front of her.

Awaiting recruits behind Callie began snickering. Callie was utterly mortified. She stood back up, cheeks red with embarrassment, and linked her arm with Arizona. "Sorry."

After the head of Alpha Phi's recruitment welcomed the girls back for a second night, discussion, once again, began immediately. Arizona led Callie to a couple of chairs on the outside of the room. "The was quite an entrance you made," laughed Arizona.

Red immediately rose to Callie's cheeks once again. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about that again."

"Nothing to be sorry about Callie. I found it adorable."

Laughing, Callie adjusted her dress. "How was that adorable?"

"Well you handled yourself well and you got right back up."

"At least you were there waiting for me and not a stranger."

"You would have been fine with any of my sisters. However, I meant to ask you yesterday, is your name short for anything?"

"Well technically my name is Calliope, but I prefer Callie."

"That's a shame. I like Calliope," responded Arizona.

Grinning like a fool, Callie looked Arizona in the eyes. That was a mistake. She didn't want to look away. "Well you can call me Calliope if you like."

"Awesome because I was probably going to anyways."

Their conversation was brought to a halt when the sisters began singing. Arizona chimed in and Callie was curious what was going to happen next. The head of recruitment then began telling the girls a story about a time when her sisters and she went on a car ride and ended up just driving around for hours and blasting music to sing along to. She then introduced another girl who was with her in the car, who in turn, told another story that she experienced with her sisters. The stories continued in the same fashion, a girl who was in the previous story told another and introduced a girl who was with her in her story. The stories ranged from sad, funny, sentimental, and silly. Callie was truly enjoying herself and was especially excited when Arizona was introduced to tell a story.

"Well my sisters and I are far from normal. In fact, one time after a sisterhood event, I decided I wanted to do a slip and slide, but I didn't want any normal slip and slide, I wanted a long, wide one. So before the event, I went and bought a tarp…"

Callie and the rest of the girls in the room laughed at this comment. "So after the event we took the tarp outside and laid it on the lawn. We didn't think water would work out too well so we took anything slippery from the house. I'm talking laundry detergent, dishsoap, pam. Then we spent the night going down the slip and slide, and before we knew it, half of Greek Row was on our lawn, using our slip and slide. One of my sisters that helped me with the slip and slide was Lexie…"

The stories continued and finally ended with the recruitment girl again announcing how important Alpha Phi was to all of them and that she hoped we enjoyed their stories. Arizona sat back down . "Now that was quite a story," I said.

"It was quite a night, Calliope."

As much as she hated her name, Callie loved hearing Arizona say it. "You look very nice tonight by the way."

"Why thank you but I don't even compare to you."

With the worst timing ever, the head of recruitment returned and announced the end of the night. Arizona properly took Callie's arm and escorted her out. "I had a lovely night, Calliope," she said as Callie got her coat.

"Me too, Arizona."

Leaving the house, Callie cursed the stupid 'no texting or outside communication' rules of recruitment. She walked back with her group to the student center to vote. She was pretty nervous. What if Alpha Phi didn't invite her back for Preference night? Luckily, she couldn't think about this long when Addison caught up with her. "Did you have a good night?"

"Awesome. Arizona walked me in again."

"That's great! Tomorrow is the big night though."

"Don't make me nervous Addi."

"No need to be. From what I'm hearing, you're a hot commodity on Greek Row. Every sorority wants you."

"Are you kidding me," responded Callie, a bit too loudly.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure only Tri Delts want me because I've basically been one for a month now."

Callie smiled at the thought of this. Maybe there was hope.

Arizona's POV

Arizona hated that she couldn't even contact Callie. Recruitment had such stupid rules. She was sitting on her bed, creeping on Facebook with her computer. She wanted to get a good look at all of the recruits. Voting that night had gotten intense because a lot of sisters really wanted girls while others really didn't want them. While she was searching, however, she was distracted by a message. Clicking on the message, Arizona was shocked when she saw it was from Calliope.

'Hey. I know we aren't supposed to make any contact whatsoever but I can't help it. I wanted to say hi. I really enjoyed talking tonight. I hope you had an awesome night as well!"

Arizona couldn't help but smile and decided to ditch the rules and send Callie a message back.

'I loved seeing you again tonight Calliope. And yes, we aren't supposed to talk so I hope you keep this quiet, but I have a feeling you are good at being quiet when you need to ;) I can't wait to see you again. Have an awesome night, Calliope.'

Content, Arizona closed her computer and went to bed for the night. What was recruitment doing to her?

Thanks for reading everyone! Leave more comments! I want to include what you want. So please, comment!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank my amazing girl, raestorm again for talking through the story with me! Hope you all enjoy. I own none of the characters obviously.

Waking up the next morning, Callie knew it was going to be a day filled with nervousness. She immediately threw back her covers, careful not to wake up her roommate, Meridith, and snuck across the bathroom to Addie's suite. Throwing the door open because Addison didn't have a roommate, Callie ran over to her bed. "Wake up! Let's go pamper ourselves. I want to get my eyebrows waxed and maybe get my hair trimmed."

Addison rolled over to look angrily at Callie. "Are you crazy? I could kill you for waking me up on a Saturday. Why are we pampering ourselves anyways? Oh wait, you want to look good for blondie, huh?"

"So what if I do? You act like getting pampered is a bad thing. Come on Addie!"

Groaning, Addison pushed Callie off of the bed. "Fine. Go put some clothes on and we can go. I hope this Arizona knows what she is getting herself in to."

Arizona felt her alarm went off entirely too early. This thought, however, did not last long. She realized what day it was and couldn't help but feel a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Not only was tonight the most intense night of recruitment but with any luck, she would get to see Calliope again. She had all of the Alpha Phi's completely in love with Callie so she knew Callie would get an invite back. She just hoped that Callie picked them in return.

Rolling out of bed, Arizona groaned when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Good news!"

"What?"

"The list of the girls coming back tonight is up. All of the girls are awesome on the list."

Arizona's heart picked up a beat. "Do you know if that Callie girl I have been walking in is on it?"

"Yes she is. And your potential little, Alexis is on it too!"

"That's great Lexie. Today is going to be a long day. At least we don't have to vote tonight. Want to get some Chinese take-out after this is all over?"

"Sure. And you know you can gush to me about Callie if you want. It's obvious you like her."

"I do not," Arizona said, blushing at the thought.

"Oh please, Arizona. You two were giving each other sex eyes all night last night."

"Whatever. Let me get dressed so we can start setting up for this excruciatingly long day."

Callie had just put the finishing touch on her makeup and was sliding her dress up her body so as to not mess up her hair. Once she got it up and into place she looked into the mirror. And man did she have to admit, she looked good. There was so much on the line. She wasn't just worried about Arizona but she truly did want to get into a sorority. Although Tri Delt wasn't her first choice she hoped that she was at least asked back there. She didn't, however, want to be asked back to DG at all. She felt very uncomfortable there.

She didn't have much time to fret though, because Addison was storming into her room and forcing her out. "Let's goooo! This is the big night!"

"Can you stop saying that," begged Callie. "I'm already nervous enough."

"What's there to be nervous about? It's obvious that blondie likes you!"

"You're a shoe in Addison.

"Oh shut up. Let's go."

Arizona had to admit, she loved the final night of recruitment. She just walked Alexis out and was grinning ear to ear. The pearl ceremony turned out better than she anticipated and she could not wait to do it again with Callie. She was just relieved that they were both in separate parties. They had time, however, before the second group of girls came through. They quickly reset everything up and got another strand of fake pearls for the ceremony. Unfortunately, their recruitment head had been acting especially obsessive that night so they also had to practice their exit song for the night, Alpha Phi Forever.

While singing and walking around the bottom floor of their house, Arizona began to get nervous. If Callie didn't end up being a sister, for whatever reason, this may be the last time Arizona really got to spend time with her. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that even though you're told you can still be friends with girls from other sororities, the chances were very slim. She wasn't sure though, if she should want Callie to join Alpha Phi anyways. Should she really try to be recruiting someone she wants to date? Arizona wasn't able to think about this long thought because the head of recruitment was calling for everyone to line up. Arizona immediately went to the top of the stairs because of Callie's last name being towards the end of the alphabet.

"Alright girls. You all look beautiful and you have all done such an amazing job. Just keep it up. Please keep on your smiles and remember to try and win them over during the ceremony but please do not break the rules!"

With that, the girls began singing and the door was opened. Girls excitedly linked arms and made their way into the main room. Arizona spotted Callie and a smile immediately spread across her face. She walked up to Callie and linked her arm with hers.

Once all of the sisters and recruits made their way into the room, the president of the sorority, Teddy, introduced herself. "Hello ladies. It's awesome to have you all here on preference night. We have a really special night planned for you so I hope you all enjoy it!"

With that, the lights were turned off and the room was illuminated by the electronic candles all of the sisters were holding.

Callie felt a tad overwhelmed once the lights went off but Arizona's hand that was around her arm gave a small squeeze of reassurance. After the song, a girl began talking. "Good evening everyone, I hope you have been enjoying your night. Tonight, all of the seniors are going to say a few words about the sorority and share with you why it has become so important to them. I joined the sorority as a junior and I am very upset that I didn't do so earlier. I met girls that changed my life and although I have not had enough time with them in college, I know that I have made friends that I will have for life. So I encourage you all to join now rather than later."

The stories continued and Callie couldn't help but really feeling like she was already a part of this sorority. She had a feeling that most of the other recruits felt the same way as well. Eventually, the last girl finished her story and Teddy went to the center so that everyone could see her. "I hope you enjoyed the stories we have shared with you but now we have even more for you. Please take a seat with the girl you walked in."

Callie followed Arizona to a table that had a variety of chocolate covered foods. Callie turned to Arizona when the room broke out in conversation and began eating the food. "That was a good ceremony."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please try the food. I snuck a few earlier."

Callie bit into her strawberry and Arizona couldn't help but feel herself get excited after watching the Latina eat the strawberry. "These are good," responded Callie, completely unaware of the blonde's recent gawking.

A girl came around and Callie noticed her tap Arizona on the shoulder. "Hope you're enjoying your night Callie."

Callie was shocked the girl knew her name. "Thank you."

Once the girl walked away, Arizona looked to Callie. "Will you come with me Calliope?"

Callie responded by smiling and standing up with Arizona. They made their way through the room and across the hall to the sorority's chapter room. Arizona stopped before she opened the door. "Alright I'm just going to warn you that this room is dark. Sometimes girls get creeped out when they first see it so I figured I would give you fare warning."

Immediately, Callie's heartbeat sped up. She was going into a dark room with Arizona. She had no idea how to react. Without another second to think, Arizona led Callie into the room which had drapes creating a smaller room. They walked up an aisle to a pond and Arizona began reading a scroll. Callie knew she should have been listening but she couldn't concentrate on anything but Arizona. Finally, Arizona finished, turned to Callie, and pulled off the bracelet with the pearl on it that she was wearing. "I'm giving you this pearl to throw into the fountain and to make your own wish."

Callie took the pearl from Arizona and she felt even more nervous when their fingertips touched. She quietly made her wish and threw the pearl into the fountain. Assuming that was the end, she began walking back up the aisle and then Arizona interrupted her. "Calliope."

Callie turned to look at Arizona. Arizona walked up the aisle to where Callie stood and before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned towards Callie and pecked her on the lips. "I'm sorry. I had to do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the Alpha Phi house, Callie realized she couldn't remember a thing that happened after Arizona kissed her. It was perfect. She was relieved though when Addison skipped up to her. "I'm so excited. Tomorrow I can finally be a Tri Delt!"

Callie just turned to Addison. "She kissed me."

"Oh my god! No she didn't! That totally breaks the rules. You know that means you can't go there, right? How awkward would that be? You can't be her sister and her girlfriend!"

The realization all of a sudden hit Callie. This whole time all she wanted to do was join Alpha Phi, in large part for Arizona but how could she do that when she wanted to date Arizona? "What do I do Addison?"

"Well you could go Tri Delt."

Thanks for reading everyone! Leave me comments and let me know what you would like Callie to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Callie left the student center, confident that she had made the right choice. She was still stressed and worried but she was sure that the choice she made was the better of the two. After tonight, however, she was excited to hit up Greek Row with Addison. They technically weren't supposed to do so during recruitment, but they both agreed to ditch the rules due to stress.

When Callie returned to her room Addison basically jumped on her. "So who did you pick?"

"I'm not telling," responded Callie simply, maneuvering around her best friend.

"What do you mean you're not telling? That's so not fair."

"Look. I don't want to get my hopes up. Plus, wherever I picked might not even choose me back. You will know soon enough."

Addison responded by overreacting and stomping off to her room. "Fine. But I'm going to make you pay tonight."

Callie groaned at the thought of what Addison was insinuating. She was going to make her drink her weight in alcohol. Probably shitty alcohol too. Why bother joining a sorority? She received plenty of hazing from her best friend. Ignoring Addison for the moment, Callie went into her room, which was abandoned at the moment, and began looking for an outfit to wear out. She knew that most of the girls on campus wouldn't be out because they were sorority girls and they weren't allowed out during recruitment. Callie, however, still wanted to look nice. She pulled out a black pencil skirt and paired it with a leopard print top. She quickly changed and looked into the mirror. Satisfied with her choice of outfit, she headed into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair.

Moments after Callie entered the bathroom, Addison joined her. "So you really won't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But let's hurry up. It's already 9:30 and we haven't even pregamed."

* * *

Everything was cleaned up from recruitment and Arizona was mentally and physically exhausted. She hardly had enough energy to feel the stress of the following day. As she was about to head up the stairs, she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Hey little. Get back down here."

Turning back around, Arizona walked over to her big, also known as the president of Alpha Phi, Teddy. "What's up big?"

"We are all going to sit on the porch and relax for a little to celebrate recruitment ending. Yeah we can't drink, but we can still have fun."

Internally sighing, Arizona agreed and went upstairs to quickly change. By the time she made it out to the porch, most of the other girls had music playing and were relaxing. Arizona took a seat next to Lexie. "I was thinking. I don't know if I want to take a little."

Lexie gave Arizona a confused look. "You don't?"

"Maybe not this year. I feel like Alexis is being sucked into Tri Delt. I like them and all but I wanted Alexis."

"Whatever you wanna do. How did everything with Callie go?"

"Can you keep a secret," Arizona asked, hesitantly.

"Of course," Lexie answered, leaning closer so that Arizona and she could have some privacy.

"I sort of kissed her."

Lexie didn't know how to contain her reaction. She was really excited for Arizona but that could make things messy within the sorority. "So how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. And don't give me that look I know what you're thinking. I will figure it all out. Just give me some time."

The conversation between the two didn't last long before the group on the porch heard a throng of girls coming down the street. Arizona had to look twice when she saw dark, black hair down the street. Calliope was out with the group of girls. It was against the rules but no one really cared if the potential new members broke them. Everyone on the porch was quiet as they watched the freshman walk down the street. Arizona was pleased when Callie looked up on the porch and found Arizona's eyes, giving her a wink.

"Oh my gosh! Did she really just do that," questioned Lexi, excitedly as she pulled on Arizona's arm.

"Quiet. You're going to blow our cover," whispered Arizona. Truth was, she also couldn't believe that Callie winked at her but her stomach rolling around was obvious a good indication that she was in trouble. There was no denying she liked this girl. A lot.

* * *

Early the next morning, Callie's alarm went off. Her head hurt and she wish she could get back at Addison for making her take those tequila shots at Delt. After regretting the activities from the previous night, Callie remembered what today was. Bid day! This was huge. She had no idea if she would get in to her top choice but she would be happy either way.

Remembering what day it was, motivated Callie to grab a bottle of water, a couple of Advil, and get up to get ready to go to the student center one last time and hopefully receive a bid. When she traveled over to Addison's room, she couldn't help but laugh at the position her best friend was in. Still in last night's clothes, she was spread out like a starfish with the sheets awkwardly wrapped around her body. Deciding to get at least a small amount of revenge on Addison from last night, Callie placed her drink down and ran over to the bed, and pounced on her, effectively waking her up. "Morning Boozy."

Groaning, Addison attempted to push Callie off of her. "Callie. Why do you hurt me when I'm already in such pain?"

"You have to be kidding me," Callie responded, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Really? Really? I'm showering. Be up and ready to get in after me. It's Bid Day!"

* * *

Arizona heard her name being screamed from downstairs. No doubt Teddy was freaking out and wanted Arizona to calm her down. "What's up Big?"

"I need your help. Do we post the list of the girls we got before they actually get here or do we let it be one big surprise? I mean because you know how sad everyone can be if who they have been recruiting doesn't walk up to our porch. Then again, the surprise in seeing the girls you wanted is awesome."

Smiling, Arizona patted Teddy's shoulder. "Don't put up the list. We have been getting great numbers back over the last few days. Plus, nothing is better than seeing everyone scream when they see the girls they wanted. The pros totally outweigh the cons."

Taking a few deep breaths, Teddy managed to look at Arizona again. "You're right. We won't put up the list. We need to get the house ready though and the juniors are going crazy. I don't understand how I am in their class. Please go calm them down."

Arizona left Teddy's apartment room and made her way to the chapter room. "Alright ladies. We have a lot to do until our new babies get here. We need name tags, the snacks have to be set out, and balloons have to be blown up. Please work with me here."

* * *

"So how does this day work," Callie asked Addison.

"Well we go get our bids now and if we accept them the will give a wardrobe card that tells us what to wear to the house. We will come back and change then be back to the student center by one to learn songs and go to our sorority. From there, it's different for each sorority."

"Oh. That's not scary at all."

"Calm down Callie. You got in somewhere. You would have been called by now if you didn't. I just wish I knew where you got in."

The two stopped talking when they confronted a line coming out of the main room in the Student Center. Girls who were still in line, chattering excitedly. Other girls were leaving the room crying due to disappointment or screaming with joy. This behavior just made Callie all the more nervous. Approaching the front of the line, Callie watched Addison receive her bid. Immediately, Addison let out a high pitched squeal. Rolling her eyes, Callie walked up to the table herself. "Calliope Torres."

The woman at the table went to the "T" pile. "Ah. Here you go. Congratulations. Here is your wardrobe card should you choose to accept."

Feeling Addison's eyes on her back, Callie quickly hid her Bid Day Card and snuck to the corner of the room to open it. Taking a few deep breaths, she carefully opened the seal and slipped the card out of the envelope. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the card. She did it. She got in.

* * *

"Here they come everybody," announced Teddy excitedly.

Arizona held onto Lexis as they both bounced on their feet in the front yard. They could hear their songs being chanted but couldn't see any girls yet. All of their sisters were talking elatedly around them. "Lexie. This is really it. We have worked so hard for this. Doesn't it just seem like yesterday we were the babies. Oh my gosh. I can't believe we're not going to be the babies anymore!"

Lexie laughed at Arizona's comment. "We won't be the babies anymore but not there are new girls to be completely clueless whenever we talk about official sorority stuff."

"Good point. Here they come!"

The new sisters came around the corner, led by the Alpha Phi's Rho Gammas. They were chanting excitedly and wearing their Victoria Secret inspired Bid Day shirts that said 'Alpha Phi Welcomes it's Spring Collection.' Arizona's eyes eagerly scanned the crowd for the gorgeous Latina that wouldn't leave her mind. The group got closer and louder but Callie was still nowhere in sight. Finally, the girls got to the yard and the sisters parted so they could be led into the house. They were greeted enthusiastically and Arizona watched every single girl that entered the house. The end of the line was approaching though and she desperately tried looking for Calliope.

She was sorely disappointed though when the last girl walked onto the porch and all of the sisters began filing after the new members into the house. Arizona stayed outside even after everyone was already inside and continued their introductions and hugs. There was no hope though. Callie didn't come to Alpha Phi.

Arizona began making her way up the steps, her head held low. She swiped her card to get in the house, but just as about the door was about to close, she heard a voice. "Wait! I'm coming!"

Heart picking up a beat, Arizona opened the door again and she couldn't believe it when she saw Calliope hurriedly crossing the street to the house. "Calliope." Arizona whispered under her breath, completely overwhelmed with happiness.


End file.
